Lucky 7
by Mary-Rose-Whitlock
Summary: Jasper and Bella have been best freinds since first grade. Jasper wins a trip to Paris for two people. Only having one close freind, Bella, he invites her. Will it be the end of their freind ship or will love blossom. I'm hoping for the latter. OOC, JxB
1. Lucky 7

**A.N: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I really don't know how this story will end. I'm gust making it up as I go along. I hope it turns out good! Review please! Characters are slightly OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But trust me, if the chance should ever arise I will take it. Muhahaha!! **

CHAPTER 1 – Lucky 7

Jpov

"One more number. One more number!!" I shouted from my place in front of the television. I was jumping up and down like some sort of fan girl. Maybe I'm a girl in a guy's body? "C'mon lucky 7!"

Then the TV spoke, "and the last number is……….7!"

What was my number again? I looked at my ticket. OH! "Eeeeeeeeee!" I screamed. Maybe my theory was correct. "Bella, Bella, Bella!!! Get your but down here NOW!"

I heard loud foot steps coming from the stairs quickly "Jasper, I swear on my life I didn't mean to break it. It just slipped. Like a banana! It was mostly Emmett's fault anyway. And….. Wait, why are you smiling?" She asked cocking her head to the side. I bet I had an idiotic grin spread across my face. My cheeks were actually starting to hurt.

"Weeellll, you know the other day when I left you and Emmett here to cook dinner?" She just nodded. "I used the money you said to buy strawberry ice cream on a lottery ticket! Then-"

"MY STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!?! YOU SAID A HOBO STOLE IT AND RAN AWAY! YOU LIED TO ME!!!" she screamed at me. One thing I've learnt over the years I've known Bella, is never, and I mean NEVER, get between her and her strawberry ice cream.

"Well I'm sure you'll forgive me when I tell you tha-," I tried again, only to be interrupted again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JASPER WHITLOCK! _MY_ STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM! I thought I could trust you Jasper. BUT THIS IS JUST CROSSING THE LINE!" Usually by this time the neighbours were bursting through the door with a gun, willing to defend whoever was in trouble. By now they're used to this weekly fiasco.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I know you love you ice cream, but there wasn't any tubs left. I went to twelve different stores and none of them had strawberry ice cream. I'm as sad as you are right now," that's usually where I finish my speech, but I had extra news. I could tell she wasn't buying my story anyway, "I'm sure the news I'm about to tell you will make you feel much better."

She put her hands on her hips but let me continue.

"I just won a 'romantic' trip for two to Paris. It's a two week holiday. I, uhh, I was hoping you would come with me if I won. I'm not really romantic with anyone right now and you're my best friend." Bella's frown turned into a smile. She genuinely looked happy for me. That's why I'm friends with her. She's so caring of everyone and even more so of me. When I'm happy, she's happy. When I'm sad, she's sad. It's like we run on the same wave length.

I bent down on one knee and looked up at her through my lashes. "Isabella Marie Swan," I started. She looked down at me with sparkling, hopeful eyes, a grin spread from ear to ear, "will you come to Paris with me?"

Her smile faltered a bit but recovered quickly. I wounder why? I grabbed a burger ring from the bowl I was eating from. I held it up to her from my place on the ground. She giggled a bit and held out her left hand.

"Of course I'll go to Paris with you Jasper Hale Whitlock. Nothing would make me happier."

She threw her head back laughing when I placed the burger ring on her fourth finger. As I stood up she was 'admiring' her new ring. I picked Bella off the ground and spun her around as we both laughed. She had a beautiful laugh.

"Thank you Bella. You've made me the happiest man in the world," I said as I placed her back on the ground. She stumbled around a bit from being twirled around but finally regained her balance.

She laughed, "Okay, okay Jazz. Just ring up the people so we can actually go to this thingy."

I saluted her, and grabbed the phone to go claim my prize. So glad she didn't bring up the strawberry ice cream again.

She then turned around and pranced up the stairs, smiling like a mad man.

**Please Review! It would make my day. Well maybe not but you get the point.**


	2. Plane Ride

**A.N: I must admit that I don't like this chapter. Oh and by the way, they are all human. I didn't mention that last time. Oopps! Anyway, please review and perhaps help me with some ideas for the story. It will be much appreciated. Thank you and come again! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But trust me, if the chance should ever arise I will take it. Muhahaha!! **

CHAPTER 2 – Plane Ride

Jpov

"I've always wanted to go to Paris," Bella said as we were boarding the plane. "We HAVE to climb the Eiffel Tower. Oh and check out the Louve, and….," she went on as we took out seats. First class. Never known luxury quite like this.

Bella stopped talking as soon as a flight attendant approached us.

"Would you like a drink or beverage before taking off?" the flight attendant asked, only looking at me. It looked like she didn't even notice the seat next to me was occupied.

I turned in my seat to face Bella. "Would you like anything, love?" Bella and I always pretended we were together. It was easier to not have women always hanging around and it was quite fun too.

"No thank you, Jazzy Wazzy. No need to get the party started yet. Were not even at the hotel yet," she answered with a grin on her face. She knew I hated those nicknames she gave me.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Well is your not having anything, I won't have anything, Jelly Belly," I answered with a smirk on my face. I then turned to the flight attendant and gave her a warm smile. She just grimaced and went on serving other passengers.

I turned back to Bella who was smiling at me.

As I looked at her, I realised I never really noticed how beautiful she is. Her innocent brown, doe like eyes, cute little nose, amazing blush that is almost always present. As I made my way down her face, I finally came across those gorgeous lips. Mona Lisa my ass, these were a work of art! They weren't perfectly even, as the top lip was slightly plumper than the bottom, but they were perfect none the less.

As I looked into those beautiful eyes again, I noticed we were both unintentionally leaning closer to each other. I cleared my throat and looked away from her penetrating gaze. Then right on cue the blush came.

"Thanks for that Bellz. Really appreciate it but next time, lay off the nicknames," I said as I sat back in my seat.

She just laughed at me and turned to look out the window as we took off.

Since I never noticed how beautiful and perfect her face was, I decided to check the rest of her out.

She was wearing an ocean blue blouse that made her chest look very appealing….

Wait! Why am I thinking this? Bella is my _best friend_ for crying out loud! Friends don't think about friends that way!

I quickly looked away and picked up a magazine to read.

Bpov

I was completely shocked when Jasper went down on one knee. I really did think he was going to propose, but, to my disappointment, he didn't. I must admit I did get my hopes up.

_Silly Bella! Jasper is your best friend! He only wants to be your friend. Nothing more, nothing less. _

I've liked Jasper since sophomore. It started when I saw him _topless _at Rosalie's pool party. Rose is Jasper's twin sister and one of my best friends. I must say that I did more ogling than swimming. I mean c'mon! Who has a _7_ pack!?! It was hard enough to look away for 5 seconds let alone the whole party. Rosalie and Alice, one of my best friends, are the only ones that know about my feelings for Jasper and I'm planning to keep it that way.

Right now I'm just looking out the window of the plane; you guessed it, thinking about Jasper.

When we were staring at each other before, I swear he was looking at my lips. I guess it was just my mind doing wishful thinking. That happens to me a lot.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper moving around in his chair uncomfortably. He grabbed a magazine and started looking through it.

Ahh, a motorbike magazine. One thing both me and Jasper had in common was that we both love motorbikes. I leaned over and looked at the page he was reading from.

"Ducati 848. Personally my favourite. How about you?" I asked trying to make small talk. The silence was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Huh? Oh yeah, me too. I'm planing to get one when I get some extra money" he said smiling down at me.

"Really!? Okay, when you do get it, you are defiantly going to take me on a ride. No excuses." I was jumping up and down in my seat by this time. Well as far as the seat belt would let me.

"Yeah, of course Bellz. You will be the first one to ride me-my bike. I mean my bike," he laughed nervously while running his fingers through his hair. I wish that was my hand going through his hair. It took almost all my restraint not to reach over and feel it.

_Stop thinking that Bella! He just made a little slip up. It meant nothing! He doesn't feel that way about you. _

I just smiled and turned to face the window again. This was going to be a hard plane trip. I lay back in my seat and shut my eyes, wanting this torture to end sooner.


	3. Bumps

**A.N: Sorry I haven't' updated in a while. I've been quite busy lately. But have no fear, Mary is here! Hope you enjoy it! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But trust me, if the chance should ever arise I will take it. Muhahaha!! **

CHAPTER 3 - Bumps

Bpov

I had the most wonderful dream ever! I was in a beautiful, lush green meadow in the middle of no where. I was just lying down on my back, staring up at the sky. The long green grass was swirling around me as I relaxed. This was my happy place.

There was a place just like this back where I live, Forks. Jasper and I discovered it one day when we were young. We were exploring the forest when we stumbled across this patch of beauty. We spent most of out day there, just hanging around and talking about random stuff. That was a fun day that I will never forget.

The only difference in this dream was that Jasper wasn't lying down with me. He was sitting next to me, just staring lovingly at me. I turned to look at him and was stunned. Everywhere the sun hit his skin, there were sparkles. It looked like there were diamonds imbedded in his skin. It was absolutely beautiful

I made eye contact with him then and just stared. His usual clear blue eyes were now a wonderful shade of topaz. Then he started to talk.

"Bella, it's time to wake up."

I just stared at him with a confused look on my face. What was he talking about?

Then he reached over and touched me, shoving me a little.

"Bella, you need to wake up now. Your dreaming," his voice was like velvet. I don't know how you compare a voice to velvet, but that's how it sounded.

"I don't want to wake up, Jasper. I want to stay this way forever," I responded, not wanting to disturb this so called 'dream'.

"Bella, the plane has landed and we need to get off," he said as he shook me again.

_Wait! Plane?!_

I suddenly woke and sat au straight away, only to be met by another head crashing into mine.

"Oww, " he said, rubbing his forehead," Bella that really hurt. C'mon, we have to get off the plane now."

"Oopps. Sorry Jazz. I just got startled," I said rubbing my head as well.

I looked up and stared into those beautiful clear blue eyes, thankful to have my Jasper back.

_**My**__ Jasper? Gees Bella, your claiming him now?_

I shook my head and tried to stand up, only to be pulled back forcefully down by the seat belt. Jasper covered his mouth and coughed, trying to disguise his laugh.

"That's gonna leave a mark," I mumbled as I unbuckled the offending belt. My face was a bright shade of pink as I stood and grabbed my carry on luggage.

We walked off the plane together not saying a word, though Jasper had a silly grin on his face.

I sighed and turned a corner, only to be met by a muscular chest. I fell back on the ground with a thud.

"Ground, meet butt, butt, meet ground. I'm sure you two have met before," I mumbled.

I looked up, only to be met but some pitch black eyes. Looking at them made me uncomfortable, so I quickly looked away towards Jasper's beautiful clear blue ones.

Jasper helped me up in a flash. While I was finally standing up, his hands lingered on my waist for a while too long. I didn't mind but I was a bit sad when he let go.

We both went to look at the culprit who knocked me down, me with a wary expression and Jasper with a death glare.

The man was quite muscly and well built. He had scraggly, long blond hair which was tied up in a messy pony tail. He had that certain look that most women would find attractive. That sort of dangerous, bad boy look. I'm unlike many women, so I didn't find him that good looking. I actually found him quite scary.

"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't see you there. Please accept my apologies," he said in a sincere voice, reaching for my hand. His hand wasn't smooth like Jaspers. It was quite rough and uncomfortable.

He then pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. His lips were as uncomfortable as his hands. I tried not to grimace and tried to smile. A deep blush appeared on my cheeks.

"It's completely my fault. I should have been more cautious," I answered, wanting to get away from his threatening glare.

I felt Jasper on the side of me. He was stiff on my side so I slipped my hand into his. He stopped glaring at the man and smiled down to me. I smiled back.

"My name is James, by the way. I so very sorry or knocking you down again. Could I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner? It would make me feel so much better," he asked.

"Uhh, no thank you," I replied, a bit uncomfortable. Couldn't he see my hand in Jasper's? "I'm sure my boyfriend, Jasper, here wouldn't like that," I added with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Oh, ok. Well is you every change your mine, heres my mobile number. I'm staying in Paris for a while, so call me anytime you want to get together," he said not even acknowledging Jaspers presences. He slipped a small piece of paper into my free hand and walked away.

"I don't like him. He look dangerous," Jasper said with the same death glare on his face.

"Yeah he scares me a little, too," I replied truthfully, putting the useless piece of paper in my jean pocket. Then I notice we still had out hands entwined. He was still stiff at my side, and this was probably making him uncomfortable. I let go of his hand, instantly missing it.

We continued on to claim out luggage and made out way to our 5 star hotel.


	4. Hotel De Crillon

**A.N: OMG! Has anyone seen NewMoon yet?! I love it! Script is really good and the actors had the characters down packed! Alice is more Alicy than she was in Twilight which I loved! Chris Weitz did and excellent job directing and Jackson Rathbone was awesome in every scene he was in! Absolutley hilarious! Oh yeah, enjoy this chapter….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But trust me, if the chance should ever arise I will take it. Muhahaha!! **

Chapter 4 – Hotel De Crillon

Jpov

I couldn't believe the nerve of that guy. James, was is? It was quite obvious that I was with Bella. He should have just apologised and walk away.

"It's completely my fault. I should have been more cautious," Bella answered James, with quite uncomfortable look on her face.

I stiffened at her side and just glared at James for making her feel uncomfortable. This made me angrier, but then Bella's hand entwined in mine and suddenly all my rage left. I looked down at her and gave an apperceptive smile. She looked back up to me and smiled back.

I didn't listen to the rest of their conversation. I couldn't bare to here that man say another word to Bella so I just stood there glaring at him.

When he finally walked away, I commented my distaste towards him.

"Yeah, he scars me a little, too," she replied. Then I saw her slip a piece of paper in her jean pocket.

_Did he give her his phone number? Is she considering calling him? I should have been paying attention. What were my glares going to do to him? Make him instantly combust for no reason? Yeah right! _

I was still stiff from out previous encounter. I'm sure I was huffing out red smoke from my nose.

Bella let go of my hand and I instantly missed the warmth. I guess she thought the contact was making me uncomfortable while it was doing the exact opposite.

As we pulled up to the hotel, I was simply amazed. The hotel was gorgeous. I felt like I should be dress in tight pants, long cape and golden crown.

"Welcome to the Hotel De Crillon," a dark French man said from behind the main counter in the lobby "My name is Laurent," he continued. "Do you have a reservation?"

_Hotel my ass. This is a castle!_

"Uhh, yes. Whitlock?" I answered.

"Ahh, of course. Congratulations on your win. We only provide the best service here at the Hotel De Crillon. Ben here will show you to your room. Enjoy your stay and fell free to ask me any questions you want."

"Thank you," Bella answered sweetly. She wasn't even looking at Laurent while speaking. She was staring up at the extravagant painted ceilings. I couldn't blame her either. They were amazing.

"Hello, my name is Ben. You will be staying in our Louis XV suite on the 5th floor. Please follow me to the elevators," the boy was quite young. Younger than Bella and myself in fact. He had a slight French accent, but not as strong as Laurent's.

We followed Ben to the elevators then all of a sudden I couldn't see Bella anymore and I heard a loud thud against the ground.

I looked around and my eyes finally landed on Bella, face first on the floor. I chuckled and bent down to help Bella.

"This seems to be happening a lot lately," Bella said, rubbing her nose as she sat up.

"Yes. Would you mind telling me how you got down there this time?" I said with a smirk. I knew she hated it, but it's funny how unstable she is on her feet.

_Maybe she has two left feet? I'll need to check up on that later._

Her cheeks turned bright pink as she looked towards her feet. They seemed to be more interesting than me at the moment.

"I was staring at the… ceiling and I wasn't watching where I was going. I tripped over my own foot and face planted. Now my nose hurts," she said with an adorable little pout.

"Aww, poor Bellsy Wellsy. Want me to kiss it better?"

She gave a slight nod of her head as her answer; bottom lip was still poking out a little.

I slowly leaned forward and my lips made contact with her nose. I lingered there for a while until someone cleared their throat.

I immediately moved back and was on my feet in seconds. Ben was looking at me sheepishly then turned to show us to out rooms. I helped Bella up, who looked quite stunned, and followed.

I was actually quite stunned myself actually. I enjoyed that small kiss a little too much.

_Dude, and that was only her nose! Imagine her soft, smooth li- STOP THINGKING ABOUT BELLA THAT WAY!!! _

I'm totally mucked up. I just hope this trip doesn't ruin out friendship. Better yet, I hope _I_ don't ruin out friendship.

**A.N: JACKSON RATHBONE IS THE BEST!!!!!!**


	5. Knight in Blue Jeans

**A.N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I actually hade quite a bit of fun writing it. BTW I have some BIG news at the bottom so make sure to read it! See you at the bottom!!! (Jackson Rathbone FTW)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But trust me, if the chance should ever arise I will take it. Muhahaha!! **

CHAPTER 5 – Knight in blue jeans

Bpov

That was probably one of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to me in sad excuses for a life. It may have been extremely embarrassing, but it had a good outcome. A _Very_ good outcome…

He kissed me!

_It was on your NOSE dumb-ass!_

_Hey, a kiss is a kiss._

_Great, now you're arguing with yourself._

_Hey, look whose talking._

_Yeah I am looking, and it's me!!_

_Yep, you've finally lost it._

_Shut up!_

My knight in shining… well... Blue jeans broke me out of my mental arguing.

_Freak…_

_You're the freak…_

_Okay, just stop talking to yourself!_

"Come on. Now that you've finished studding the ceiling _and_ the floor, lets go find out room," Jasper said breath taking smile on his face.

Swoon moment.

I just blushed and followed close behind my knight, staring at the ground the whole time. I was keeping close attention to the floor so I don't trip again. I really couldn't afford anymore embarrassing moments.

_But if you do fall, he might kiss you again._

_Yeah, maybe if I walked into a wall and hurt my lips….._

_NO! Dammit Bella! He's your friend. Nothing more, nothing less…_

_For the love of fruit bowls, stop talking to your self!_

_Did you really just tell yourself to stop talking to your self?_

_Shut up!_

As we made our way to our room, I stared at the ground the whole time. Not to mention the mental argument I was having about my sanity.

"Uhh, Bella? Our room is here," Jasper said calling me from a couple of meters down the wide hall.

I blushed again, realising I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, causing me to walk past our room.

_Great you couldn't go 5 minutes without making a fool of yourself._

_Stop talking to me!_

_I am you!_

_Shut up!  
_

I made my way back to where Jasper was standing and looked up at him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked with a smile fighting dominance on his perfect lips.

"You don't want to know," I muttered and turned towards out new home for the next two weeks.

I walked in, in awe. It. Was. Beautiful. I felt inferior just standing in this room. The room had an 18th century theme just like the foyer of the hotel. I knew the front of the hotel/palace was _amazing,_ but this was too good for words.

The room had a gold and red theme which made the room look extremely royal. I mean c'mon, this room had rooms! I mean literally! I first saw the _living room_ and I was stunned. It was bigger than Jasper and my apartment back in Seattle.

There was a huge plasma T.V. on the left wall which was surrounded by some very comfy looking lounge suits which was also the same gold and red theme. The whole wall in front of me was just windows. Even from where I was standing, it was giving me a beautiful view of Paris.

In the middle of the cream coloured carpet, there was a desk with a computer perched on it. Since when did a hotel room have a computer? The desk looked like it was made out of some sort of priceless dark wood. The desk alone probably cost 3 years of my pay.

The rest of the room had various furniture scattered around in the most perfect of ways. There was art work every so often on the walls. I wouldn't be surprised if I found the Mona Lisa in that collection.

As I finished staring in awe at the _living room_, I made my way to the well equipped _kitchen_. There was a microwave, massive fridge, coffee maker and even a hot dog maker! Why would something this posh have a hot dog maker!

When I finished fantasising about various recipes I could conjure up in the magnificent kitchen, I made my way to the bedroom.

_The bedroom..._

**A.N: I just want to say that this might be my last chapter for a while. I'm going over seas and it will prove a very big challenge to find a computer, let alone internet. I'm coming back late January so I won't be back in a while, but don't fret my children! I will be writing multiple chapters whilst on my holiday. See how committed I am!? Well at least I'll try to remember to write some chapters. I'm sure I'll have a lot of spare time on the plane. So anyway see you in January! **


	6. Realisation

**A.N: Honey I'm home! I've actually been home for a while but I've been quite lazy, but that's to be expected. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But trust me, if the chance should ever arise I will take it. Muhahaha!! **

CHAPTER 6 – Realisation

Jpov

After the small 'incident' in the lobby, Bella began to pay closer attention to the ground. So much attention that she even walked right past our room. I had to call her back and a beautiful pink blush lit her face. I think her blush is one of the cutest things in the world, but of course I've never told anyone that.

I was totally in awe when I stepped into our suite. It was beautiful. It had a red and gold theme which made it look like a room that was just taken out of the Queen of England's house. I felt like a Queen… wait! No, I mean king! Oh great, I just considered myself a girl. Not just a girl but a _wrinkly_ old woman… ugh!

Bella and I were just standing in the door way staring at the room. We were in out own little worlds, where no one could take us out of. When I finally recovered, I made my way to the kitchen and finally the bedroom.

As I passed through the elegant door way, I stopped in my tracks. At the back of the room was a huge bed, and when I say huge, I mean _huge_. It's like it called to me.

_Great, you have a calling towards a bed! Dude, you really need to find yourself a girl._

My thoughts immediately switched from the luxurious bed in front of me, to the beautiful girl sill in the front room. Try as I might, my mind would not change subject. I knew it was wrong, not to mention I have no chance with her, but I couldn't help get her out of my head.

_Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Rock, Bella, Bella… __Wait, rock? Ok, I think I just need to wind down. I'll bet all of these feelings toward Bella are just because I'm in dying need of alcohol. Maybe I'll take Bella to a nightclub with me sometime. I just need to let loose for a night…_

"This I just amazing! Its like our own personal palace," she exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah." I simply agreed.

She slightly skipped towards the large bed then jumped on, landing on her stomach. She laughed and flipped so she was lying on her back. She then propped herself on her arms and looked at me with a puzzling look.

"What now?" she asked me.

"Well, I was just thinking that we could go to a nig- Wait, there's only one bed," She just nodded, " and there's two of us," She slowly nodded again. "I may not be very good at maths but I can still put two and two together."

She sat there for a while when realization suddenly over came her.

"Oh! Umm, I'm sure we'll be fine. As long as you don't try anything on me," she said winking at me.

"I won't promise," I said winking back. I really couldn't promise anything. My mind been going haywire lately and I have no idea why.

She just giggled. "I'm sure we can handle this like the mature adults we are. Plus, we've slept in the same bed before."

"Yeah, when we were unaware of it. I can't believe I thought the spare room was my room. You would have thought I would know my own way to my room, even in the darkness."

She laughed, throwing her head back," Dude, I got the scare of my life when I woke up in the morning. I was not expecting to wake up to you. I screamed my head off!"

I cringed," Don't remind me. I think you permanently gave me hearing damage," I said jokingly while rubbing my ears.

She just blushed and smiled innocently at me. "Anyways, I call left side," she said and rolled over to her left.

I just laughed and looked around the room again. I made my way to the left side of the room and walked up the two small steps that lead up to the balcony.

I made my way outside and took in the breath taking view. It was beautiful.

There were many rows of brown buildings and roads filled with people coming home from a hard days work.

As I looked beyond the small streets, my eyes fell on the extravagant structure that defines Paris; The Eiffel Tower. It was beautifully lit up in many gold twinkling lights since it had become quite dark outside. Seeing the tower finally confirmed that I wasn't home anymore. In fact, I was quite far away and in a foreign country. Reality finally hit me.

I am in the city of love with one of the most beautiful girls in the world. Why am I just standing around here? But Bella is and has been my friend for the past 7 or so years. I couldn't ruin this friendship. Why am I really thinking about this? I don't_ like_ like Bella. Do I?

I think I might.

**A.N: So I've finally finished another chapter after, well, lets just call it 'long service leave'. I'll try and post a chapter each week, but I aint make'n any promises. Please review!**

**P.S check out this really AWESOME story by AshleyGreeneIsAwesome. It's called Bree's Story. It's really good so go check it out!**


	7. Kiss it better?

Hey everyone! This chapter really has no reason. It was just a bit of fun. Please enjoy! Please review!!! Thank you!!! P.S: Poor Jackson. Got punched in the eye while trying to rescue his guitar from a mugger… *Sigh* My hero…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But trust me, if the chance should ever arise I will take it. Mwuhahaha!! **

CHAPTER 7 – Kiss it better?

Bpov

"Bella, I love you," Jasper said to me. I just stood there, staring at the man I have loved for many years. This is too good to be true!

"I love you too, Jasper. I always have," I whispered back to him.

Jasper reached his hand out and touched my cheek, leaning closer and closer towards my face. I closed my eyes, anticipating what is about to happen next. I start leaning closer as well.

I keep leaning closer and closer then my whole body comes in contact with the ground. My eyes flung open to be met by the carpet of our hotel room.

_Great, it was just a dream!_

_The best dream ever!_

"Bella?!" Jasper's voice came from the bed which I was now lying next to.

"Uhh, Yeah?" I answered. Jasper's head appeared over the edge of the bed, a smirk on his face.

"What are you doin' down there, Darlin'?" he asks me. I could feel my face turning bright red. "Bed not comfy enough for you? I must say the carpet does look nice and soft but, I don't know. Call me old fashioned, but I like sleeping on a bed," he said while trying to hold back laughter.

" Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Help me up wont you?" I said holding a hand up to him. He pulled me up with ease and enveloped me in a warm hug. If I had it my way, this is how I would like to spend the rest of my life.

"Now, that's better, isn't it?" he asked. I sighed in contentment and nodded my head, never wanting this moment to end. "Did you hurt yourself?" concern laced in his voice. I just shook my head. "Not speakin' today, huh? Well, I'm gonna have to do somethin' about that," he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

_Uh Oh…_

Both his hands launched themselves at my stomach. I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably, kicking and screaming like a mad woman.

"JAZZ!! AHHH!! STO-OP!! I'LL TALK, I-I 'LL TALK. S-STOP, PLE-EASE!!" I screamed.

"Ahh, there's that beautiful voice of yours," he said laughing at me. I flicked his ear and got up off the bed. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his ear.

"Almost killing me," I answered simply and made my way to the kitchen. I made two coffees and brought them back into the bedroom. I handed one to Jasper who had a small pout on his face and his arms crossed. "Hey, don't give me that face. You deserved it!" I said pointing at him. Jasper, fighting a smile, started giving me puppy dog eyes. Uh oh…

"Kiss it better?" he asked in a soft voice. Who am I to deny him?

I bent down and gave his cute little ear a peck then softly bit down on it, taking him by surprise. He jumped.

"Bells, I said kiss it not bite the damn thing off!" he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Sorry, must have misheard you," I said taking a gulp of my coffee to hide my smile. Wrong move. The coffee was still burning hot and it scolded my tongue. I quickly swallowed the liquid and opened my mouth breathing in and out to get cool air on it.

"Bella, you truly are a walking accident. You take sips of burning coffee not whole mouthfuls," he told me.

"I'wl wemember dat nesxt tiwm," I said with my tongue sticking out of my mouth. I'm not even sure he understood a word of what I just said. Then an idea popped into my head. "Kwiss it bewtta?" I asked, trying to look serious but inside I was cracking up.

Jasper just sat there staring at me in surprise.

"I, uh, guess, umm, I… don't," he stuttered nervously. Not able to hold it in any longer, I laughed, falling off the bed again.

"Y-you s-s-shou-uld ha-a-ave se-en y-your face!" I said trying to get my sentence out.

"hahaha, very funny Bella. C'mon, time for a shower," he said getting off the bed, picking me up bridal style and walking to the bathroom. I froze.

"W-with y-you?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Who else?" he said. He put me down on the white tiles of the bathroom and shut the door. He started pulling his pants down. "Your not gonna stop me strippin' myself in front of you?" he asked, stopping his actions.

I just stood there, staring him in the face as if he hadn't spoken. Jasper started laughing and dropped to his knees.

"You should have seen your face!!! Paybacks a-"

"I know, I know. Just go have a shower. I'll go order some breakfast for us," I said stepping over Jasper's body which was now lying on the floor, laughs still rippling through him. "Jerk," I muttered under my breath as I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door.

"But you love me for it!" he shouted back at me. He must have heard me. I couldn't help but agree with him. I do love him for it.


	8. La SainteChapelle

**A.N: Yeah I know. It's been a while. I've been busy. So anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. But trust me, if the chance should ever arise I will take it. Mwuhahaha!! **

Chapter 8 – La Sainte-Chapelle

Jpov

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked Bella who was munching on a piece of French toast for breakfast. Bella refused to eat anything else other than French toast in France. I, on the other hand, ate a couple of eggs, toast, tomatoes, mushrooms and the best bacon I have ever tasted. Well, apart from Bella's.

"Hmmm, I don't know. What is there to do?" she asked taking her last bite out of her toast.

I laughed at her. "What isn't there to do? There is plenty to do, darlin'! There are zoos, aquariums, amusement parks, museums, chapels, shops and, of course, the Eiffel Tower," I listed off. "C'mon Bella, what will it be? I heard the La Sainte-Chapelle is beautiful," I suggested.

"La Sainte-Chapelle? A chapel?" She asked as she wiped her mouth to get rid of some left over toast from around her mouth. Bella has always been a messy eater. She missed a crumb on her bottom lip so I leant forward to wipe it off. I swept my thumb over her lips and removed the crumb. She looked into my eyes as I did hers, and we both stared at each other. My thumb stayed there as she sighed. "T-thank you," she whispered. I cleared my throat and quickly removed my thumb. What the hell was I doing?

"Uhh, It's, Uhh, fine," I smiled nervously. "Uhh, yeah, La Sainte-Chapelle is a chapel. It means _The Holy Chapel_ in English," I told her. She just stared at me blankly. "What?" I asked.

"You know French?" she asked, looking at me in amazement.

"Yes. I spent almost my whole school life learning it, I'm not fluent though. You and I both know I have terrible memory when it comes to things important," I told her. "I thought you knew," I said surprised.

"Huh, guess I forgot," she said standing up and making her way to the bedroom. "La Sainte-Chapelle it is!" she exclaimed and ran to the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

* * *

"La Sainte-Chapelle please," I asked the French taxi driver. He just nodded his head and pulled out onto the busy street. Bella and I sat on opposite ends of the taxi looking everywhere but each other. I don't know why or when, but suddenly things have become uncomfortable between us. I'm hoping this trip will change that, to make things how they were before.

_Or maybe more…_

_No, no, no just as before._

_For now._

When we got to the chapel I paid the taxi fair and both Bella and I got out of the cab. I stood next to Bella as she took shot after shot of the chapel using her camera she got from her dad, Charlie, for her eighteenth birthday. As she took more pictures, I watched Bella. I admired the way her usual chestnut brown hair turned slightly redish in the sun, the way she crinkles her nose when something annoys her, the was her perfectly plump lips curved upwards at the edges when she's happy, the way her dark brown eyes swirled with endless emotion and life. She truly is a beautiful creature.

"C'mon Jazz, its picture time! Stand right there," she pointed out to a space in front on her. I stood there with the cheesiest grin I could muster. She giggled as I changed my facial expression for every shot she took. She laughed and handed the camera to me. "I need proof I came on this holiday as well," she said as I took the camera out of her hands and stood in the place she occupied seconds ago.

"Ok Bella, say cheese," she smiled and I snapped a photo. After a couple more shots I saw Bella's face drop a bit. I was about to ask her what caused that reaction when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a strawberry blond woman with dark blue eyes. Her hair was down and had small curls that made their way half way down her back. Smiled at me in what I think was meant to look sexy.

"Hi, my name is Lucy," she held out her hand and I shook it. She stared into my eyes and I got a bit uncomfortable.

"Hi?" I said but it came out as a question.

"Wow, you have the most beautiful blue eyes. Just like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea," she said as she rubbed her hand up and down my arm. That was probably the worst pick up line I have ever heard.

"Umm, thank you?" I replied.

"So, with someone with such a beautiful face have an equally beautiful name?" she asked as she kept rubbing my arm and now has a ridiculous fake pout on her lips. This was probably the most uncomfortable moment in my life. She just wouldn't stop rubbing my god damn arm! _BELLA!! HELP ME!! _I shouted in my head as I made frantic glances towards her. Bella was just standing there, mouth agape, staring towards us. Why wasn't she helping me?

"Umm… I'm... Uhh… J-jasper," I said looking back at the arm rapist.

"Jasper," she repeated with a sigh. "Well Jasper, here's my number. I'd _love_ to see you again," she handed me a piece of paper with some numbers on it and ran back to her two friends she was with earlier, giggling and sneaking glances back at me. Can she be anymore obvious? She has to be kidding me, right? She's totally mental. I looked back at Bella and she was just standing there staring back. I walked up to her and handed her the camera. She looked a bit disappointed but quickly changed her expression to an emotionless mask. Bella opened her mouth slightly and words came out so quietly.

"I think we'll need to chop off your arm," she seriously. Then she cracked a smile and started laughing hysterically. I joined in a moment later and we were both probably looked like two crazy people hanging on to each other as we have mental breakdowns. We both sobered up minutes later but when we looked at each other again we fell into hysterics again.

"Ok, enough laughing at my expense. Let's go have a look inside the chapel," I said as we both made out way inside. It was amazing. The ceilings almost looked like it goes on forever and the colors on it were spectacular.

"Wow Jazz. This place is really wonderful," Bella said in awe but didn't look at me because she too was staring at the intricate patterns in the ceiling. Through out the day we both explored the chapel while taking numerous pictures the ceiling and each other.

At lunch we stopped at a nice French café. We both had sandwiches and a coffee. They were both delicious. After eating, we headed back to the hotel. Bella and I slumped on the huge couch and just rested.

"My legs hurt," Bella complained. She sighed as she stood up and grabbed her laptop and camera. She sat back on the couch and put her back on the arm so she was facing me. She spread her legs out in front of her and rested her feet on my legs. The laptop was on her lap as she downloaded all of the pictures we took today. "377 pictures. I think we may have gone a bit crazy with the pictures, ay Jazz?"

"377. All of the chapel?" I asked taking her smooth feet into my hands. I started massaging them and she sighed softly.

"That feels sooooo good," her face turned red and I chuckled lightly. "I, ehm, some of the pictures are of the hotel room. I took them this morning while you were in the shower," she said as I worked away on her feet. I had been meaning to ask her something all day but I've been a coward and kept stopping myself from asking. I sure now is the perfect time. Yep, while rubbing her feet.

"Oh, okay. Umm, I was wonderin', Bella, if you'd like to go to a night club tonight. There are heaps of clubs around here that would be cool. I think we just need to let loose for a while. You know, just dace and have a good time," I asked I was a bit nervous. I didn't want thins to sound like a date. I'm sure she'd be uncomfortable with that. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. We could just say in and order room service. Or we could go out to a restaurant or even-," she started to laugh.

"Ok, ok, Jazz. You can stop talking. I think I'd like to go out to a club tonight. Just 'let loose' as you put it. I'll go change," and with that she was up and making her way to the bedroom. She must have forgotten the laptop was on her lap and it made its way to the floor. I quickly went to grab it but noticed she did too. We save the laptop but bashed heads by doing so. "Ow!" she said as she let go of the laptop. "Unlike you I actually use this thing," she said rubbing her head.

"Uh, sorry. You go change and I'll find us a place to go to t'night. Off ya go. Go do girly things," I said, patting her butt on the way out. She let out a little squeal but kept walking.


End file.
